Gakuen Alice America
by ChilyBear
Summary: Mikan, Ruka, Natsume, and Hotaru get sent to Alice Academy America! They meet a girl that's just like Natsume. Is there more to know about Alice Academy America?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Mikan: Hi!**

**Me: Hi everyone!**

**Mikan: Natsume say hi!**

**Natsume: Hn.**

**Me: In this fan fiction, Natsume, Ruka, Mikan, and Hotaru will go to America! They will meet lots of people and run into trouble, as always. Anyway, in my first fanfic (Everything New Under the Sun) I realized that I made Natsume way to nice. So, Natsume's going to change back to his old grumpy self in this story!**

**Natsume: Hn.**

**Ruka: ChilyBear does not own Gakuen Alice!**

**Mikan: Where'd he come from?**

**Me: Dunno.**

"_Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru, and Mikan. The high school principal would like to see you four," Jinno said. They went out the door. _

"_Wonder what he wants us for…" Ruka said. _

"_I don't know. Natsume do you know?" Mikan asked._

"_Hn." The four arrived at the principal's office. _

"_Hi Uncle!" Mikan said._

"_Hello Mikan!" The HSP said. _

"_Why are we here?" asked Hotaru._

"_We thought you four would like to go to America," the HSP told them._

"_America?" said Ruka._

"_Yes, we would like you four to study there for at least a few years."_

"_So when are we leaving?" Mikan asked._

"_Tonight. That's why I called you here to find out if it was okay with you."_

"_Fine," everyone except for Natsume said._

"_Natsume?" asked the HSP._

"_Hn."_

"_I take that as a yes." _

"_Alright everyone. You should pack and tell everyone about your departure." The four kids left the office. _

"_Wow! America! It'll be so much fun!" Mikan said._

"_Yeah, I agree Sakura," Ruka told her._

Now the four kids were standing in front of Alice Academy, American branch. It was located in Los Angeles, California. A man came up to the gates.

"You guys must be the exchange students from Japan," he said.

"Yes, we are," Ruka replied.

"Yes, yes, come in." He opened the gates only halfway, and they walked in. The gates then closed.

"I am Mr. Z. How was your trip to America?" he asked them.

"Very good," Mikan said. He handed them each a map of the academy.

"This branch is much bigger than the one in Japan. We have many cases of kids getting lost, especially in the Eastern Woods. You will be in class 8-1," he told them. He also handed them a manila folder. "This folder has all your information. What star rank, what food you get, your allowance, and your room number and key."

A girl with glasses and a boy walked towards them.

"Ah… the class reps are here," Mr. Z said.

The girl had light green glasses, and had light brown hair that was slightly wavy and went down to the middle of her back. Her eyes were dark green, and she was holding a binder. The boy also had light brown hair, and his eyes were a dark blue. He was walking slightly behind her. They were both pretty tall.

The girl said, "Hello, my name is Kimberly Johnson, and this is Joseph Pierce. You can just call me Kim. You must be Mikan Sakura, Natsume Hyuuga, Hotaru Imai, and Ruka Nogi. Nice to meet you all."

"What's in the binder?" asked Mikan.

"Nothing much really, just something she carries around," Joseph said.

"Joe!" she elbowed him.

"What are your alices?" Ruka asked.

"Mine is chemistry alice, and his is teleportation. What are your alices?" Kim asked.

"Hotaru's is invention, Ruka's is animal pheromones, Natsume's is fire, and I have Nullification and S.E.C. which stands for Steal, Erase, Copy," Mikan replied.

Joseph whispered something into Kim's ear. She immediately elbowed him in the stomach. "Don't be an idiot Joe!" She looked at the four. "Sorry, but Joe is an extreme idiot. If you guys looked at your folders, you'll all be triple stars. And I know that you, Natsume, was a special star in Japan. I'm sorry, but that's how the principal wanted it. Joe here, will lead you to class. Since he's being a total idiot." With that she left towards the building leaving Joseph all alone with the four.

"You guys can call me Joe if you want. Everyone else does." He led them through the hallway and stopped.

"Sorry, but I have to go, the classroom is straight down the hallway and to the left. It's the last room." Joe ran and left them. The group continued to walk down the hallway when Mikan bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry!" Mikan blurted.

"Whatever, Polka-dots. Just get off," someone said.

"Natsu- Wait… Natsume's standing next to me." Mikan looked and saw a girl.

"You pervert!" Mikan yelled at the girl. All of a sudden, Natsume grabbed Mikan's waist.

"I'm the only one who can call her that," he said defensively.

"Hm… Whatever," the girl said. She had black hair and eyes so dark, they almost looked black. She was wearing spandex shorts, so that no one would see her underwear, unlike Mikan.

"RINA CHU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" someone yelled.

"Damn…" the girl muttered. She started to run, when Kim and Joe jumped out and grabbed her arms.

"Target captured," Kim said. Surprisingly, Rina didn't try to struggle. Joe lifted her up and put her on his shoulder. The four exchange students were watching in awe and shock. A different boy came up and kissed her on the forehead. Her body went limp, and Joe walked off triumphantly toward the classroom.

Kim walked towards the four still in daze. "That girl you bumped into Mikan, is Rina Chu. No one knows anything about her. She's scary to be near, and all the boys love her. She has her own fan club started by a boy named John Hayes. Her Alice is a secret. She refused to tell anyone. I would stay away from her if I were you."

"Who was the boy that kissed her forehead?" asked Mikan.

"That's Lucas Wong. He has human pheromones. He's our main tool in preventing Rina from escaping. Anyway let's go to class." They went to the classroom. When they entered, Rina was laying down on a desk.

"Ah… The exchange students. We've been waiting for you. I'm Mr. Lee," the teacher said. Mr. Lee clapped twice to get the students' attention.

"Class we have four exchange students from the branch in Japan. Please introduce yourselves."

"I'm Mikan Sakura. I have Nullification Alice and Steal, Erase, and Copy."

She looked at Natsume who looked at Ruka.

"The idiot who won't introduce himself, is Natsume Hyuuga. He has fire alice," Mikan said. She glared at Natsume who looked at Ruka.

"I'm Ruka Nogi and I have animal pheromones Alice."

"I'm Hotaru Imai and I have invention Alice."

"Any questions?" asked Mr. Lee.

A hand shot up. A girl asked, "Natsume? Are you single?"

Natsume replied, "No." A couple whines were heard.

Another girl asked, "Natsume, who's your girlfriend?"

"Someone, no more questions about my social life, or I'll burn you," he said.

"Aw… He's so hot when he's angry." someone whispered.

Mr. Lee clapped his hands again. "Natsume and Mikan, you'll be Rina's partners when she wakes up. Ruka, you'll be partners with Joe, and Hotaru, you'll be partners with Kim. You will sit next to your partners. Everyone free period. Be nice to the transfer students, and when Rina wakes up pull the alarm." Mr. Lee left, and the whole class burst into talking. All the girls went up to Ruka, since Natsume was taken. Kim and Joe went and sat close to the alarm in case Rina woke up. The boys crowded around Rina, waiting for her to wake up. Lucas waited by the windows, in case Rina decided to jump out the window.

"Man, it looks like everyone's preparing for Rina to wake up," Mikan commented.

"Of course, she's the most dangerous one in the class. No one even knows her Alice which makes it scarier," a girl said. "My name is Hanna Wu."

"Hi Hanna," Mikan said cheerfully, "Will you excuse me for a second?" Mikan went over to where Natsume was sitting.

"Hey Natsume. Did you notice something about Rina's eyes?" Mikan asked.

"No."

"Her eyes were just like yours when I first met you."

"Hn."

"That means she must be in the same situation."

"Hn."

"Anyway, what abilities class are you in?"

"Special. You?"

"Special. Wait, why were you put in Special?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"I can answer that for you," Hanna said.

"Really?" asked Mikan.

"Yeah. You see in America things run a little differently than in Japan. In America, the army takes care of missions you might do in Japan. So, basically, the Dangerous Abilities Class is for bad kids, like Rina."

"Oh… So Natsume, isn't a bad kid, so he was placed in Special."

"Yeah."

"Hn."

"But why does the army take care of missions?" Mikan asked.

"In America, there's a law against child abuse, so sending a child on missions is a form of child abuse. Plus, the president is against risking children's lives who have potential of doing great things, so we have a separate 'army' made of adults who have alices that do missions."

RING RING RING RING RING

"Looks like Rina woke up," Hanna commented. Rina stood up and ran towards the window. Lucas grabbed her ankle and pulled her, but Rina kicked him in the stomach. She jumped out the window and landed softly on the grass.

"Darn. Let's go, Hanna," Lucas said. The two also jumped out the window and landed. They chased her. Mikan and Natsume followed. Rina ran and ran. Hanna and Lucas were close, and Rina was slowing down. When Lucas and Hanna were about to grab her, Rina suddenly jumped. She landed neatly onto a tree branch and jumped through the trees.

"Damnit, call Aly," Hanna said.

Lucas whistled a rapid tune. A girl with red hair and blue eyes came their direction.

"She's headed east through the trees," Hanna said.

"Roger," the girl saluted and flew off.

"That's Aly, she has the flying Alice."

Everyone heard a sharp whistle. A giant hawk came and landed.

"Everyone hop on!" Ruka said. He was running towards them. Everyone was on the hawk, and Ruka gave the signal. The hawk soared. All of a sudden Hanna jumped off. "Thanks for the ride Ruka," she said. A little further, Lucas jumped off. "Thanks," said Lucas. Natsume grabbed Mikan and jumped off. "Thanks Ruka," Natsume told him. Mikan screamed, but Natsume covered her mouth. He landed neatly on a tree branch carrying Mikan. Rina was running towards them at top speed. She jumped over them cleanly and kept running. Natsume put Mikan down.

"Come on, we might as well help them." Natsume and Mikan ran through the trees. Hanna and Lucas were close behind. All of a sudden, the four pursuers stopped. They had reached the East wall, and Rina was nowhere in sight.

"Look!" Mikan said. Rina was underneath them. She looked up and saw them. She started to run again.

"Get her!" Lucas yelled. The four of them jumped down and ran. They ran and ran and ran until they bumped into something, but they didn't know what they ran into. It was invisible.

"Damnit. She must've known about this. Now we're in the Eastern Woods how will we get out," Hanna muttered. Rina appeared.

"Found you!" Lucas said. He ran towards her, but she dodged.

"Don't use your Alice. You need to find a way out right? I can do that, but you can't tell anyone about what you see here," Rina said.

Hanna and Lucas looked at each other. Hanna nodded.

"Deal," Lucas said. Rina flicked her wrist. A dragon made out of blue fire appeared.

"What the…" Lucas said. Rina flicked her other wrist. Another dragon appeared but it was made out of normal red fire.

"What kind of Alice is that?" Hanna asked.

"I just have a really advanced fire alice, and I can put life into the things I make with my Alice temporarily," Rina said. Rina climbed onto the blue dragon.

"Natsume and Lucas on the red one, and Natsume you should be the to drive. That's why I didn't make it out of blue fire. Hanna and Polka-dots, you're with me," Rina said. She made two reins, one blue and one red. She threw the red one to Natsume.

"It'll put the reins on itself. Just hold onto the reins and follow me," she told him. Rina whistled twice, and the dragons took off. They flew low in the trees, so that no one could see them. Rina stopped, and then Natsume stopped.

"Why'd you stop? We only have a short distance to go," Hanna said.

"This is a secret, what would happen if I landed right in front of the building? Everyone would see," Rina told her, "Everyone off." She patted the two dragons on the head. "Good job you guys. See you soon." The dragons disappeared, and everyone started to head towards the building.

"Wait, Lucas use your Alice on me," Rina said.

"Why?"

"Because we have to make it look like you captured me, duh…" Lucas kissed Rina on the hand, and she fainted. Hanna set Rina on her shoulder, and headed towards the building.

**Natsume: You suck at writing.**

**Mikan: Don't be mean!**

**Me: Yeah Natsume! *pouts***

**Natsume: Hn.**

**Me: Pssst. Natsume! Tell them to review!**

**Natsume: Hn.**

**Ruka: Please review!**

**Me: Yay Ruka! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Mikan: Yay! Chapter 2!**

**Natsume: You're too loud Polka-dots.**

**Mikan: You pervert!**

**Me: Calm down you guys. No fighting.**

**Mikan: Perverted bastard!**

**Natsume: Hn.**

**Hotaru: Before this gets out of hand. ChilyBear, the idiot, does not own Gakuen Alice or the characters.**

**Me: But I own Rina, and I'm not an idiot!**

Recap:

_Hanna set Rina on her shoulder, and headed towards the building. _

"You caught her!" Aly ran towards Hanna, Lucas, Natsume, and Mikan.

"Yup," Hanna replied.

"Was it hard? I followed her, but I ended up at the East Wall and headed back," Aly said.

"We're going to take her to the High School Principal now," Lucas told them.

"We'll come with you," Mikan offered.

"Thanks, but you guys might not like it," Hanna told them.

"It's fine," Mikan said happily. Lucas took Rina onto his shoulder, and headed to the HSP's office. When they arrived, the office was open. Lucas went in.

"I was expecting you," the HSP said, "Set her down on the couch."

Lucas did as he was told. "What'll be her punishment?" Hanna asked.

"The usual," the HSP replied, "Natsume and Mikan, you shouldn't be in here."

"We're sorry," Mikan said quickly.

"Well, since you're here, you might as well see what we do to trouble makers here." The HSP called someone on his phone, and soon a man with blonde hair arrived. He looked like Persona, except for the blonde hair.

"Rina causing trouble again?" the man asked.

"Yes Marc, and her punishment is the usual," the HSP replied. Marc walked over to Rina and pulled her shirt up revealing her back.

"Per-" Mikan started, but Natsume covered her mouth with his hand. Then Mikan and Natsume saw all over her back were stars, like Tsubasa's star on his face.

"Mikan, Natsume, this is Marc the teacher for the Dangerous Abilities Class. As you've guessed, his Alice is the Curse Alice," the HSP told them. Marc placed a star on her back, to add to the many stars she has already. He put her shirt back down, and she started to squirm.

"Damn you Marc," Rina muttered. She started to groan in pain.

"You will not attempt to escape anymore got that?" Marc whispered into her ear. She started to scream. Finally after about 10 minutes, she stopped and looked at Marc straight in the eye.

"You bastard," she muttered.

"What did you say?" Marc asked. Rina screamed again.

"I said, 'You bastard!' Rina screamed.

"Stop it!" Mikan yelled. She ran towards Marc only to be pulled back by Lucas and Hanna. Rina squirmed more and screamed louder.

"You will not try to escape anymore right?" Marc said.

"Fine," Rina said. Then everything stopped, and Marc walked out of the office. Mikan ran to Rina.

"Are you alright?" Mikan asked. Rina slapped her across the face. She got up and walked out of the office.

"Mind your own business Polka-dots," Rina said.

"THAT PERVERT!" Mikan yelled.

"Now you see what happens when you disobey us here at Alice Academy. We're are the strictest branch in all the world, and we plan to keep it that way. You may go to your classes now," the HSP said as he dismissed them. Once they were out of the office, Hanna told them, "You guys should be careful here. One wrong move and you could be put in the Dangerous Abilities Class. And then one wrong move once you're in the Dangerous Abilities Class, you become like Rina." They headed to their classes. Their class after Homeroom was Math. They walked towards the class, and sat in their seats. Ruka and Hotaru were already there.

"Where were you?" Ruka asked.

"We helped them get Rina," Mikan replied. The door opened and Rina appeared. She was wearing a cat mask, just like Natsume's, but there was something different about it. It looked exactly the same, and it was the same color, but there was a scarier aura about the mask.

"It's just like your mask Natsume," Ruka said.

"Hn."

A boy walked up to Rina and asked, "Rina, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, don't worry about it," Rina said softly.

"What the hell? Why is she so nice to _him_?" Mikan whispered.

"That boy is Michael Howards," Hanna told her, "He's Rina's best friend and the only one she opens up to, and you've got to admit, he's pretty handsome. His alice is Wind Alice. He has his own fan club and girls are constantly jealous how he's usually with Rina." Michael had messy black hair, just like Natsume, and his eyes were brown.

"Yeah… He is kind of cute," Mikan said. Natsume glared at him. Mikan noticed and quickly said, "But he's not meant for me. Calm down Natsume, I'm not going to flirt with him." Natsume sighed and put his arm around her waist.

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA

"Don't do idiotic things Hyuuga," Hotaru said and wiped her Baka gun. Natsume rubbed the back of his head.

"Ow Imai. I wasn't going to do anything."

"Yeah right Hyuuga."

"I don't do idiotic things unlike Mikan."

"WHAT? I DO NOT DO IDIOTIC THINGS!" Mikan yelled.

"Hey, Strawberries, your too noisy," someone said.

"NATSUME YOU- Wait you didn't say that."

"Not so smart either Strawberries," the person said. Mikan turned to see Rina looking at her.

"YOU PERVERT RINA!" Mikan yelled.

"Sorry, but I think the word pervert is usually used for guys."

"YOU'RE A BASTARD!"

"Hm… Am I a bastard Michael?"

"I don't think so," he replied.

"There, I'm not a bastard Polka-dots."

"YOU-" All of a sudden part of Mikan's hair was frozen.

"Should I freeze her head Rina?" someone asked.

"No, just leave her alone Jill," Rina replied.

"Alright then." The ice on her hair disappeared.

"What was that?" Mikan asked.

"I'm Jill Yu. I have Ice Alice and anyone who messes with Rina will be frozen right on the spot." The girl said. Jill had black hair with brown highlights and her eyes were dark purple.

"Just leave Polka-dots alone. She's not worth the effort since she has Nullification," Rina said.

"Fine Rina," Jill replied. The math teacher came in.

"Hello everyone! For the new students, I am Mr. James," a man said. He was wearing sunglasses and his hair was a dirty blonde. Rina got up and was about to leave.

"Wait Ms. Chu. You may skip class if you can answer this question," Mr. James said. Rina turned to face him.

"Fine what's the question?" she replied.

"What is the square root of 16 times 20?"

"80," she answered right after he asked the question.

"Good, you may leave now." Rina left and the class continued. After the class came a break. After the break came Social Studies, then English, then lunch. At lunch, Mikan, Natsume, Ruka, and Hotaru sat at a table. Everyone got their food. For some reason food was being passed down to each table.

"What the…" Ruka said.

"Oh you guys might not know of this, but Rina's actually pretty nice. Since she's a special star, she gets a lot of food. So she passes the extra food to each table," Hanna explained.

"Wow… So there's more to her than there actually seems," Mikan said.

"She's especially nice to the one stars and no stars," Kim told them. Rina came by and gave them a bowl of salad.

"Help yourselves, you guys," she said. After lunch there was Home Economics, and then Homeroom. On Fridays, instead of Homeroom, there's Special Abilities Class. During Homeroom, the teacher had some great news.

"Class! Tomorrow we start preparations for the Alice Festival!" The whole class cheered.

"The Alice Festival will last for a whole week as you know. So, we have one week to prepare. Starting tomorrow, there will be no classes and you will get to work on the Alice Festival for a week!"

"Yay Natsume! This year you get to work on the Alice Festival!" Mikan cheered.

"Hn."

"Since your not in Dangerous Abilities Class in America!"

"Shut up Polk-dots," Rina said.

"YOU'RE ONLY MAD SINCE YOU CAN'T PARTICIPATE!" Mikan yelled.

"What? You're not going to participate Rina?" one of the girls asked.

"No, I'm going to participate," Rina replied.

"Well, we can't wait to see your dancing Rina!" another girl said.

"What? You dance?" Mikan asked.

"You don't know since you're new here, but on the fourth day of the festival, we have a show. Rina dances in it. She's so pretty when she does," Kim explained.

"_She_ dances?" Mikan asked, "No way."

"I told you there's more to see about Rina than her mean side," Hanna said.

"Then why do you guys go so far to catch her?" Mikan asked.

"Because she doesn't want them to get hurt, so she told them to get her," Ruka said, "She's just like Natsume and Hotaru. Her love is complicated."

"Hey Strawberries, I should have some privacy," Rina said.

"YOU PERVERT!"

"I thought I told you, the word pervert is usually referring to guys."

"YOU BASTARD."

"Michael said I'm not a bastard, so I'm not a bastard."

"YOU-"

"I'm out of here." and Rina left the room. Michael walked up to Mikan.

"You shouldn't try to know so much about her. It's too dangerous," he whispered, and he followed Rina out.

**Outside of the room**

"You told her to stay away huh," Rina said.

"Yeah…"

"Her innocent smile should be preserved," she sighed.

**Back in the room**

"WHAT'S HER PROBLEM!" Mikan yelled.

"Idiot," Hotaru said. Mikan was stomping around the room.

"Oi Polka-dots, you're making my ears bleed," Natsume said.

"SHUT UP! WHAT'S WITH HER!" Mikan yelled.

"You're an idiot Mikan," Hotaru said.

"I AM NOT AN IDIOT!"

"Yes you are," Natsume and Hotaru said at the same time.

"You've been through this before Sakura," Ruka told her.

"I… have?" The three of them nodded.

"You really are an idiot…" Hotaru said. Mikan thought and thought.

_I've been through this before?…_ she thought.

"A true idiot…" Ruka agreed.

"Ruk-pyon!" Mikan whined.

"Sorry, but this time you are acting like an idiot."

"Come on, it's time for dinner," Hotaru said.

"Idiot," Natsume muttered. The four of them walked to dinner. They sat at the table they sat at for lunch. That time, a bowl of baked potatoes and a plate of fish was passed at their table.

_I've been through this before…_ Mikan thought.

**Natsume: You suck at writing.**

**Me: No I don't! Don't be so mean!**

**Mikan: Yeah! I like this story! **

**Natsume: You're an idiot…**

**Mikan: I am not! **

**Me: Natsume tell people to review.**

**Natsume: Review if you want on this stupid story.**

**Me: It's not a stupid story! -Pouts-**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Mikan: Yay yay yay! Chapter 3!**

**Natsume: Amazing, Polka-dots can count**

**Mikan: NATSUME! **

**Natsume: Whatever Polka**

**Me: Natsume don't be a pervert it's not nice!**

**Hotaru: ChilyBear does not own Gakuen Alice, but she owns this stupid story.**

Recap:

_"Come on, it's time for dinner," Hotaru said. _

_"Idiot," Natsume muttered. The four of them walked to dinner. They sat at the table they sat at for lunch. That time, a bowl of baked potatoes and a plate of fish was passed at their table. _

_I've been through this before… Mikan thought. _

Mikan was late to class and ran to the classroom. She was almost there, but ran into someone and landed on the floor.

"Ow..." Mikan said, "I'm so sorry."

"Whatever Polka-dots," the person she bumped into said.

"YOU PERVERT!"

"We've been through this. Pervert usually refers to guys," Rina sighed.

"RINA!" their teacher yelled.

"See ya, Strawberries," Rina said and ran down the hall. Mikan walled into the classroom, 8-1.

"Good morning everyone!" Mikan said in her usual cheerful self.

"Shut up cow, you're making my ears bleed."

"Natsume! You're so mean!" Mikan whined.

"At least I'm not an idiot like you."

"Natsume and Mikan be quiet and sit down," Mr. Lee said. When Mikan sat down, as if on cue, Rina walked in with a mask on.

"I see you cared to join us Rina," Mr. Lee said. Rina ignored him and sat down. She stared out at the window.

"If you're going to be here you might as well listen, Rina," Mr. Lee told her. Rina turned her head to face him.

"Today we will start preparations for the Alice Festival! So everyone go to your Abilities Classes and have fun!" Everyone immediately started to head to their separate classrooms. Mikan and Natsume went to the Special Abilities classroom.

"Mikan and Nastume!" a boy said. He had navy blue hair and wore glasses.

"Hi Tony!" Mikan said as she ran up him. He swung her up into the air. She was screaming with delight.

"Hey cow, quiet down," Natsume and another person said at the same time. She looked at the door to see Rina. Tony put Mikan down and ran to Rina.

"RINA! HOW HAVE YOU BEEN!" Tony yelled. He was about to hug her when Rina pushed him out of the way.

"You know her Tony?" Mikan asked.

"My brother is in the Special Abilities Class," Rina replied. She walked to a boy sitting by the window.

"Hey Ryan," Rina said to him. The boy looked up and stared out the window. He had messy black hair and dark eyes just like Rina. His attitude is also the same.

"Hi," he said back. He seemed bored.

"What are you doing for your booth?" Rina asked.

"Dunno," he replied. When they both talked, their voices seemed boring.

"Hn, you better decide soon," she told him. She left him and headed towards Tony's direction. She looked him straight in the eye.

"What _are_ you guys doing for the booth?" she asked him.

"Don't know, but Mikan has a great idea," Tony replied.

"Fine just include Ryan in it. With that attitude, he'll get sent to the Dangerous Class. If that happens, I'll definitely find someone to pay. Later," and Rina went out of the classroom. Tony sighed.

"I wish she would become a happier person. She should be more like you Mikan."

"More like me?" Mikan asked."Yeah... Anyway, you're idea is great!" Tony said.

"Thanks, in Japan we did the same thing, maybe we could just change the theme! What do you think Natsume?"

"Hn." The Special Abilities Class went straight to work. After 3 days, they had worked nonstop, including all the other classes.

"Natsume, you should take a break. You're using your alice a lot, just to weld the metal together," Mikan said.

"Hn," Natsume dropped what he was working on and took a walk. He heard two people talking.

"You might get too close to the exchange student, and we don't want that," one of the two people said.

"What will you do if I do get close to her?" the other person said. The voice sounded like Rina's. Natsume got a little closer, so he could see the two people. Rina and a tall man were in a clearing talking. I remember him. He's Marc, the Dangerous Abilities Class teacher. Natsume thought.

"If you get close to her, we'll see how she does in your class."

"Shut up!"

"We might as well send on the things you do also."

"DAMNIT JUST SHUT UP!" Flames came of her hands.

"KEEP HER OUT OF THIS YOU BASTARD!" she yelled.

"So we're going to fight now are we?" Marc said while smirking. He took a fighting position and Rina copied him. They both backed away from each other.

"How far are you going to go to protect your little kitten?" he jeered.

"Idiot! Until she gets back to Japan!" she yelled. She shot flames at him, but he dodged with ease.

"Careful, you don't want to get hurt, now do you?"

"I'll get hurt plenty, as long as you keep your filthy hands off her!" Marc swung his leg at her, but she grabbed his ankle and threw him to the ground.

"You can't protect her while she's here. Got that?"

"I'll do as much as I can! While your at it, you might as well keep your hands off Ryan too!"

"He doesn't have as much potential as her, I'm afraid." He threw his fists at her, which she easily dodged.

"You know that fire boy? We could use him also. It's such a shame he was put into SA," Marc said.

"Leave him alone!"

"Don't tell me you're in love with him."

"NEVER! YOU KNOW NONE OF THEM SHOULD BE HERE!"

_We shouldn't be here? What is she talking about?_ Natsume thought.

"But since they are here, we might as well use them." Rina shot more flames at him.

"NEVER! LEAVE THEM ALONE BASTARD!" Marc punched her square in the stomach. Her body lurched forward. She got up easily and glared at Marc. She swung her leg at him, but he caught her foot and threw her. She landed against a tree, and Marc grabbed her collar.

"Make your decisions wisely. We wouldn't want you to get hurt, now would we?" he whispered just loud enough for Natsume to here. Rina looked at him straight in the eye. She punched him in the stomach hard enough for him to let go. While he was clutching his stomach, Rina kicked him in the side. He swayed and she threw punch after punch. He was finally knocked out and laying on the ground. Natsume started to go back to the Special Abilities Class.

"Is someone there?" Rina asked. Natsume stopped in his tracks and turned around. Rina was facing him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in a cold voice.

"Hn."

"You didn't see did you?"

"What if I did?" Rina ran up to him and pinned him to a tree.

"You saw."

"Yeah. So?"

"How long are you guys supposed to stay here?"

"What?"

"How long are you staying here?"

"Um... Don't know."

"Damnit..." Rina looked at the ground. She was thinking hard.

"Why?"

"You can only stay for a year."

"Why?"

"Because, it's not safe for you."

"Hn."

"Damn..."Rina muttered.

"What?"

"Nevermind. Get out of here. And stay away. Protect her Natsume. She's going to need you more than ever." Rina let go of him and turned her back towards him.

"Be careful," she said.

_What the hell was that?_ Natsume thought. A wall of fire appeared and separated the two. When the fire went away, she was gone.

_Was that a dream? No way..._

Natsume went back to the Special Abilities Class.

"What took you so long?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah, we thought you were ditching us," Tony said.

"Hn."

"Let's finish our booth!" Mikan said

** first day of the Alice Festival**

"Yay! Let's work hard everyone!" Mikan said. Everyone in the Special Abilities Class cheered. Rina walked by the building their booth was in. Mikan came running outside, but stopped once she saw who it was.

"What Polka-dots?" she asked.

"Come to our booth!" Mikan said.

"Why are you wearing a princess dress? And why are you so flat?"

"It's the theme of our role-playing game, and..." Mikan didn't know how to answer her second question.

"Fine, I'll see what the fuss is about." Rina went into the building.

"Welcome to our Medieval Role-playing game!" Tony said.

"You may pick a weapon from the weapon box, and once you go in, you have to get past a series of challenges set up by the Special Abilities Class. If you fail one challenge, you will be guided to the exit. The final challenge is the one you need to pass in order to win. And if you win, you get to pick a goblet and whoever's picture is in that goblet will become your servant/slave for a week." Mikan explained.

"Fine. Seems simple enough," Rina said. She went to the weapon box and pulled out a flower, and she went to the entrance. She walked into an empty area.

Natsume appeared, and said, "Your challenge is to put out the fire without touching me. You have thirty seconds." A flame appeared in front of Rina.

"Simple," Rina muttered. She quickly put out the fire without doing anything.

"What the hell?" said Natsume.

"I can control a fire I haven't made also, so I can take a flame you make and put it out."

"Hn. Fine you pass. Go on down the hallway." Rina went down the hallway, but stopped. Without turning around she said, "Who's stupid idea was to dress you up in that ugly dragon suit?"

And she kept on going down the hallway. Tony appeared a little while after she left Natsume.

"You challenge is to make the cloud above you disappear without harming me. You have thirty seconds."

"Easy," Rina said. She made a flame close to the cloud, and after about ten seconds it disappeared.

"You pass! And you get to continue!" Tony exclaimed excitedly.

"What are you supposed to be? A knight in shining armour? You would make a horrible knight," Rina commented, and she went on. Ryan appeared out of nowhere.

"Geez! How many challenges are going to be from people I know?" she asked.

"Your challenge is to touch me within thirty seconds." A light behind her came on, and he was stepping on her shadow.

"And you can't move." Rina made a flame in front of her, and Ryan wasn't stepping on her shadow. She pushed him and went on.

"See ya wizard. Your costume fits you the most," she said. She came to the exit when she saw Mikan in a tower.

"Your challenge is to get me out of the tower in thirty seconds, and you can't use your Alice since I'll just nullify it!" Rina thought and thought. All of a sudden she was feeling weak. Her legs started to tremble and gave out on her. She fell to the ground and started to cough.

"Rina? Rina?" Mikan said. She was worried. Mikan hurried out of the tower and went to her side.

"Rina? Rina are you alright?" Rina looked up at Mikan.

"Idiot."

"YOU MEANIE!" Rina stood up and brushed her skirt off.

"I win. Where's my prize?" she asked. Mikan led her outside to a table with a bunch of goblets.

_That was a close one. I was lucky it lasted only a little while._ Rina thought.

"Our first winner! Pick a goblet any goblet!" Tony said. Rina spotted a girl with long straight hair.

"Hey Lindsey! Read Tony's mind! I'm definitely making him my slave!" Rina said. The girl, Lindsey, came over. She pointed to a tall blue goblet.

"It's this one?" Rina aked.

"Yup."

"Thanks a lot Lindsey. See ya!" Lindsey left and Rina reached into the goblet. She held a picture of Mikan.

The paper said, "You picked me! I'll be your servant for a week!"

Rina looked at Mikan who was sulking.

"This seems so familiar..." she said.

Michael came by and saw Rina. He walked over to her.

"Hey Rina," he said.

"Hi," she replied without looking at him. Her eyes were still on Mikan.

"What's going on?"

"She's my slave for the week."

**Mikan: Aww... I'm Rina's slave. That's notcool**

**Me: It's okay Mikan...**

**Michael: Calm down Mikan. Rina's sort of nice... Not really...**

**Rina: What did you say Mike?**

**Michael: Nothing...**

**Me: Please review! Sorry for my bad grammar. :(**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Mikan: Omigosh! Omigosh! Omigosh! **

**Natsume: Shut up, you're hurting my ears.**

**Mikan: It's Chapter 4!**

**Natsume: No way…**

**Mikan: Can't you be a little excited Natsu?**

**Natsume: Don't call me that. *Fire comes out of his hands***

**Me: Before this gets out of hand, I, ChilyBear, do not own Gakuen Alice!**

_Recap:_

"_She's my slave for the week."_

"Oh I see now," Michael said.

"Hey cow, come on. The only thing I can use you for is carrying my bags around," And with that Rina walked off leaving Mikan behind.

"Good luck Mikan," Tony sympathized. Mikan went to catch up with Rina after she gave a sad wave to her friends.

**Fast Forward ****J**

Mikan was carrying all the bags that was filled with the things Rina bought.

"Hey Polka-dots, drop off my bags in my room. I'll be there in a little while," Rina told her.

When Mikan finally got to Rina's room, the door was slightly open.

_What the… _thought Mikan. She went in seeing Rina casually lying on her bed.

"Took you a while Strawberries," she said coolly.

"Rina! You pervert!" Mikan yelled. She put the bags on the ground and charged for her. Rina didn't feel like dodging, so she just kicked her away. Mikan landed on her butt near Rina's desk. There was a picture of Rina when she was little and two boys. They all looked about the same age. Amazingly, they were smiling and enjoying themselves. Mikan grabbed the picture and asked, "Who are they?"

"Michael and me, idiot," Rina replied.

"The other boy?" Mikan asked. Rina walked up to her and whispered in a spooky tune, "A ghost."

"What the hell!" Mikan yelled. She was shaking with fear. Rina smirked.

"RINA YOU MEANIE!"

"Whatever cow."

"Baka!" Rina looked at her strangely.

"Ha! You don't know what that means!" Mikan said triumphantly. Rina rolled her eyes and said, "It means idiot. Anyway see ya Polka-dots." She jumped out of the window of her room. Rina landed on the closest tree. A man was waiting for her underneath. She used her Alice to carve a message in the ground.

She wrote, "Meet me at the usual place." The man simply nodded at the message, and Rina ran through the tree to their "Usual place." She leaned against the trunk of the tree she was on. The man shortly arrived underneath it.

"Get down here Ally Cat," he said. Rina didn't budge from her perch.

"Ally Cat. Down. Now," he said again. Rina still didn't move.

"RINA! DOWN! NOW!" he yelled finally. Rina leaped down and landed neatly.

"Marc," she acknowledged.

"You have a new partner for the next mission," he told her.

"Name him."

"Black Cat, also known as Kuro Neko."

"I thought I told you to keep your filthy hands off."

"This is your punishment."

"Fine." Rina turned to go.

"Rina. Behave, you don't want the girls to join now do you?"

"Keep off."

"Same place. Midnight tomorrow."

"Gladly asshole."

"Excuse me?"

"I said fuck off." Rina jumped into the trees and ran back to her dorm room.

**Next day Midnight**

Rina was standing on a branch in their "Special meeting place." She was wearing a black tank top and black tights. She had her mask on that only covered her eyes. It was like the cat mask that covered her whole face. She spotted Marc and… Natsume? He was wearing black jeans and a black t-shirt. He was wearing her other cat mask.

"Come down now Ally Cat!" Marc yelled. Rina reluctantly jumped down.

"Good your on time," Marc told her.

"Fuck off."

"This is Black Cat a.k.a Kuro Neko. He'll be your partner for tonight. Black Cat, this is Ally Cat," he introduced them.

"I already know him," Rina said coolly.

"Impressive. Black Cat this is-" Rina cut Marc off.

"He doesn't need to know me. Come on noob. We'll be late, and they'll think the party invitation was a fake." Rina grabbed Natsume's wrist and jumped. They both landed on a tree branch.

"Don't mess up noobie. It's tougher here than in Japan. Keep up." Rina ran full speed through the trees until she reached the wall of the academy. She didn't bother to see whether Natsume was keeping up with her.

"Where are you?" Natsume asked. Rina was known as the Ally Cat because she hid so well in the shadows. She sighed inwardly and grabbed his wrist.

"Come on." They jumped down, and Rina pulled out a key. She pushed a brick on the wall and a door appeared. She put the key in the keyhole and opened the door. Rina walked through followed closely by Natsume. Outside the academy, two motorcycles were waiting for them.

"Hope you can drive these," Rina told him. She got on one and put on her helmet. She saw Natsume hesitating and threw him a helmet.

"Hop on. You obviously don't know how to drive." Natsume got on behind her.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"None of your business." Soon they arrived at a factory building. Rina parked about a block away. Rina jumped into one of the near by tress. Seeing Natsume do the same thing, she leaped from branch to branch to the building.

"Boo." Rina heard Natsume say. To his dismay, she didn't flinch. Rina was studying the building.

"No file or map?" Nastume asked.

"No. All we do is either knock out of kill the people inside."

"That's it?"

"The adults get the file inside. We just do the dirty work."

"So… how do we get in?"

"There are two doors one in the front and one in the back. We bust through the back. We need to stick together or we'll die. They're like wolves. They stay in packs, so we need to too."

"And we just knock them out cold?"

"Yea" Rina slipped on black sleeves.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see. Any more questions?"

"Yes. Who are you?"

"None of your business." Without any warning Rina jumped down the tree. Natsume quickly followed.

"We'll be spotted," Natsume whispered.

"Idiot." Rina hid into a nearby ally with Natsume following her.

"Let's go. Stick to the shadows Black Cat," she said. Rina worked her way to the back door. Natsume appeared next to her. They both opened the door. When they went into the building, at least 300 men were waiting for them.

"Don't use your Alice," Rina whispered. All of a sudden knives were thrown at the men. Natsume looked over at the Ally Cat who was holding knives between her fingers. A leapard made out of fire appeared and attacked the men. While they were distracted Natsume and Rina slipped behind them. Rina threw more knives. She left five men for Natsume to kill. He shot them with his gun.

"I thought you told me not to use my alice," he whispered and they ran outside.

"I did," Rina replied.

"So why did you use yours?"

"Because I wanted to." They reached the motorcycle.

"Who are you?"

"Someone you know."

"I'm not going until you tell me," Natsume insisted.

"Fine, I'm the girl who always runs away."

"I knew you were Rina."

They got back at the academy around 1:30. Marc was waiting for them at their meeting place.

"You're early Natsume," Marc acknowledged. He turned to Rina, "And you're late. You were supposed to be here by 1:25."

"I don't give a damn."

"I'll let you off the hook this time, but the next time your late prepare for punishment."

"Let's go Natsume." Rina walked off towards the dorm. Natsume quickly followed her. They reached the window of Rina's dorm room.

"Night Hyuuga," Rina said. Then she jumped and landed on her windowsill.

"See ya," she called before she climbed through the window to her dorm. She took a shower and put on sweat pants and a t-shirt. Rina had a feeling Mikan wouldn't be safe that night, so she put her hair in a bun and went to Mikan's room.

**The Next Morning**

Mikan awoke to the sound of her alarm clock. She reached over and turned it off. She suddenly felt movement next to her. Mikan looked to see Rina sleeping.

_She looks so peaceful when she sleeps. _Mikan thought.

"Morning to you too, Candies," Rina said sleepily.

"PERVERT!"

"At least I don't murmur my lover's name in my sleep," she retorted. Rina got off the bed and sat on the couch. She turned on the TV.

"You have ten minutes to get ready before the festival opens," Rina told Mikan without looking at the clock.

"How do you know I have ten minutes?" asked a confused Mikan.

"Intuition," was all Mikan got in reply. The brunette looked at the clock. Rina was right! It was 7:50 and the festival opened at 8! Mikan rushed to get ready. She took a 1 minute shower. (If that's possible.) She spent 2 minutes putting on her clothes and 7 minutes drying her hair. Mikan just noticed that Rina wasn't getting ready.

"You're not going to the festival?" she inquired.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because." Mikan sighed and gave up. She walked out the door and went to the festival. Actually, she was glad Rina wasn't around to ruin her fun by being a pervert and using her as a slave. Tony had told her to enjoy herself instead of working at the booth. Mikan was taking a short walk when she spotted Natsume under a cherry tree. She ran over and started to bug him when fire erupted around them.

"So that's your Alice little girl?" The two heard a boy ask.

"No," A voice replied that sounded like Rina. The wall of fire died down and Natsume and Mikan saw Rina surrounded by a bunch of high school boys.

"Then what's your Alice?" one of the boys jeered.

"This is," Rina replied. A fire lion leaped at him and disappeared.

"You're a freak," another high school boy said.

"You know what we do to freaks? We get rid of them," another boy snickered. They all lunged for her at once, but she was too fast for them. She jumped and landed on a branch above them. A boy with sand colored hair flew and reached the branch she was on, but when he got there, she wasn't there. Rina came out of nowhere and kicked him. She jumped down and landed in front of Natsume and Mikan.

"Are these your friends?" the sand haired boy asked.

"The brunette's pretty hot," a boy with black hair told her. He looked like Rina.

"Back off Nicholas," Rina growled. A fire eagle attacked him.

"You're a freak Rina," the boy named Nicholas said, "Let's go guys; it's no fun if not alone." The boys left with Nicholas lagging behind. He paused and looked at Rina with sympathetic eyes, but soon he left with his friends.

"Idiot!" Rina yelled after him, then she collapsed and started to cough violently.

**Me: Phew! That was so long! **

**Natsume: That was so stupid.**

**Mikan: Be nice!**

**Me: Yea! Listen to your girlfriend!**

**Mikan: ChilyBear, do you want a death sentence?**

**Me: No… Please review while I try to get away from this monster!**

**Mikan: What did you say? *Flames in her eyes***


End file.
